


Simon vs. the Pandemic Agenda

by VioletRage



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BLM, Bram knows Garrett from soccer camp, Bram went to HS in Atlanta, Distance Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Pandemic - Freeform, Shoreo, Warning: Brief references to JKR and HP, Warning: Covid positive character, Wear a mask, Would You Rather, distance learning, drunk pirate (game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRage/pseuds/VioletRage
Summary: What if Simon and Bram met in college creative writing during Covid distance learning? Simon’s professor begins the semester on an anonymous platform where Simon ends up partnered with a certain soccer player.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Leah Burke/Abby Suso
Comments: 29
Kudos: 54





	1. Six Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I kept flip flopping on pov and tense in the beginning, so please let me know if you notice any inconsistencies. I'm hoping to write the next chapter tomorrow since I have it all mapped out.
> 
> CW: Brief mentions of JKR and HP
> 
> Update: Aug 4, 2020—I’m doing another read through and editing some minor errors I didn’t catch.

**Group Chat**

Leah: Simon Spier. What are you wearing?

Nick: tmiiiiiiiiiiii Leah

Abby: …

Garett: Speak for urself, Eisner.

Simon: Just my fave hoodie and boxers. Rockin the zoom mullet, ya know.

Abby: A hoodie is not business on top, Simon.

Leah: I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOUR BITMOJI.

Simon: the rainbow onesie? Just my way of being out to the world since I’ll be freaking old by the time I can actually be out to the world.

Garett: Group hug, Spier. I still say we shouldve partied one last time before we left. *ducks from the rath aka science lecture Burke is about to bring*

Simon: talk soon. My cw prof is breathing down my neck already with his nerdy covid breath.

**  
******

**  
** I had to facetime Leah for help with this freaking assignment. “Six Word Memoir: Write your memoir in exactly six words. Show us who you are. Show us your magic.”

Leah’s face is a whole mood right now, “Ah, Si. Jesus. Who is this guy?”

“Leah. How am I supposed to find any magic in 6 words. This is so stupid. Why did I take this class? I’m not even a writer!”

“I hope my writing prof is a little more serious. What do you have so far?”

“Big gay disaster outed by Martinfreakingaddison?”

“I mean that’s not bad. More than six words though.”

“Martinfreakingaddison is one word, Lee. Anyway what about Recovering wizard searching for a guy?”

“Fuck she-who-must-not-be-named. Hey, I gotta go, Si. My food’s almost here, and I need to get my mask on. Send me your magic memoir when you get it done. Good luck.”

“I love how you believe in science.” I don’t even know where to start, so I’ll log onto ULRN which must be the most outdated platform on the planet.  
  


> #### ULRN
> 
> Assignment  
>  Six Word Memoir: Write your memoir in exactly six words. Show us who you are. Show us your magic. After you post, leave a comment for at least two classmates plus your assigned writing partner. Private message your writing partner with an introduction that includes a paragraph about yourself, a discussion of your writing process for your memoir, and two questions about their memoir. (Note: Please read from the APA’s guidelines regarding the singular use of “they/them” pronouns.)
> 
> **Posts**
> 
> I luv basketball and Madden. --jonron
> 
> I’m that ginger, wheezing, wizard kid. --carebear

I mean I can probably do better than jonron since he can’t even count to six. And carebear sounds like my people. Maybe.

> Vast rooms, tiny windows, gay surprise. --bluegreen118

Ok. So we’re doing this. Bluegreen is gay.

> Wannabe Dauntless Ugly from District 13 --Katnerd

I can’t wait to tell Leah about these people. I wish she could come over. I don’t understand why EVERYONE had to move away when they can’t actually leave home to get the Real College Experience. Ok. I’m going to just be out. Professor Anonymous may be strange and old school, but I guess it means I don’t have anything to lose right now.

~~Jacques a dit, I am gay.~~  
~~FREAKING CREATIVE WRITING IS THE WORST.~~  
~~PROFESSOR ANONYMOUS CAN KISS MY BUTT.~~  
~~Dan Radcliffe was my sexual awakening.~~  
~~Drama kid with no speaking parts.~~  
~~Oreos are better than your mom.~~  
~~Outed by an asshole. I hope he gets the rona.~~  
~~Sister sandwich, son of the quarterback.~~

> Me vs. the homo sapiens agenda. --jacques

I had to go back through my overfilling inbox to find out my writing partner, and it’s bluegreen118. I guess we’re REALLY doing this.

> Vast rooms, tiny windows, gay surprise. --bluegreen118  
>  ^^^THIS. --jacques

**FROM: jacques**  
**TO: bluegreen118**  
**DATE: Sept 8, 2020 at 9:00 p.m.**  
**SUBJECT: Intro**

Dear Blue,

Can I call you Blue? I’m going to leave it for now, but please tell me if I should call you bluegreen118 or something else. It’s pretty weird that we’re anonymous. I don’t know how I feel about it. Anyway, back to the introduction assignment I guess. Sorry that you’re stuck with me as your partner. My english teachers always hate me. It looks like you’re actually grammatical according to your first assignment anyway. You blew me away with six words. Wow. I’m really getting off track.

I’ve lived in Shady Creek for my whole life, and I decided to stay at home instead of renting an apartment or trying for campus housing during a pandemic. My parents painted a vivid picture of shared bathrooms, and I decided to stay here unlike all of my friends. I guess I’ll tell you about my family. We’re your typical suburban family with two girls, one boy, and a dog. I actually love spending time with my sisters and parents even though they can be too much sometimes. They took my public outing about how I expected they would. Yeah. I was outed. I hope that your experience was better. It’s a long story, and I’m pretty disappointed that I can’t start fresh in college because of this freaking pandemic.

My writing process? I don’t know what to say for this. Maybe I should wait until you message me and get an idea of what that even means. I facetimed my best friend for help when I started writing the memoir, but she ditched me for food. I guess I just wrote a bunch of six word sentences--including some not-nice rants--and then mine just came to me. I don’t think I brought any magic, but I guess I see what Professor Anon means when he says that it can be magical. I felt it when I read yours. I can’t tell you how excited I am that we’re matched up as partners.

My two questions about your memoir:  
When did you realize you were gay?  
What do people see when they look through one of your windows?

\--jacques

> You have 2 new comments.  
>  You have 1 new message.

Am I really going to choose homework before food?

> Me vs. the homo sapiens agenda. --jacques  
>  ^^^Wow, Jacques. I can’t wait to read more. --bluegreen118  
>  ^^^This is really cool. --Katnerd

**FROM: bluegreen118**  
**TO: jacques**  
**DATE: Sept 8, 2020 at 10:12 p.m.**  
**SUBJECT: Re: Intro**

Dear Jacques,

Hi! Yes, you can call me Blue. I understand what you’re saying about the anonymity being weird. I think it gave me courage that I wouldn’t have had otherwise. I wouldn’t have chosen anyone else to be partnered with after I read your memoir. I do enjoy English and writing. Don’t hate me, but my dad is an English instructor. Your voice in your writing is strong which isn’t easy to do.

I grew up in Savannah until my parents got divorced. I moved to Atlanta with my mom just in time for high school. I played soccer and spent time going back to Savannah more after my baby brother was born. My dad and stepmom are pretty cool, but my home is with my mom. I don’t like leaving her alone for too long since my dad has his new family. My mom is an epidemiologist, so she is beyond busy right now. She wanted me to head to Savannah for this first semester, but I ended up being able to rent a basement apartment from an older couple that my dad knows. It’s not too far from my mom’s, so I drop groceries off and have distance coffee with her every weekend. Since I’m staying distanced, I also go to Savannah every couple weeks for a few days with my little brother. This virus is no joke. I’m glad that your family is taking it seriously. What kind of dog do you have?

I’m so sorry that you were outed, Jacques. That should never happen to anyone. My coming out seemed like a very drawn out process. I told my mom first, and she had the perfect reaction which was just a hug with love and an offer to talk about it. When I told my dad, I was really nervous, but he and my stepmom were great. I told my soccer friends and then word just sort of spread from there. It wasn’t a big ordeal like I imagined, and I was very grateful. It does feel like Covid has put a hold on being out. I don’t want to have Coming Out Part 2 once we’re able to be on campus again.

My writing process was pretty typical for this assignment, but it’s the first time that I’ve written something so short. I started in my notebook by brainstorming words and phrases that reflected my life, but I wasn’t happy with my list. I did a stream-of-consciousness writing and then just circled those six words and put them together. Writing can be magical sometimes, but it can take a lot of work to find the magic. You definitely found the magic with your six words. I mean that.

My questions for you and then I’ll answer yours:  
Same question: When did you realize you were gay?  
What is the “homo sapiens agenda” to you?

I’ll give you the six word version for now since it’s getting late: Stepmom’s cousin looked great in a tux. (Bonus points if you can guess where I was when it happened.)  
You didn’t hold back with these questions, did you? It takes a lot for me to let people near my windows. When I find someone that I trust, I hope that they see a kind person who wants to be more than what people see when they first meet me.

Ok, Jacques, good night. I’m sorry this is so late. I look forward to your reply. I wonder what we’ll write next for class.

\--Blue

Thank goodness for Nora’s leftovers. I can’t stop thinking about what Blue wrote, but I don’t want to seem too eager by responding right away.

**FROM: jacques**  
**TO: bluegreen118**  
**DATE: Sept 9, 2020 at 12:03 a.m.**  
**SUBJECT: Re: Intro**

Dear Blue,

Pandemic time has my days and nights all switched up so no worries on the lateness. I had to eat before I responded because, yeah. My parents keep teasing me that I’ve regressed to the newborn phase since I’m awake and eating late into the night and then take a lot of naps everyday. Thanks for answering my questions. You have to tell me more about this step cousin in a tux. If you want. Please want. Was it at a funeral? Oh god. Please tell me it wasn’t at a funeral. And if it is, I’m sorry for your loss. (SHUT UP, JACQUES.) It’s ok to tell me to shut up. I am super freaking nosy sometimes. Ok. Your questions...

Same question: When did you realize you were gay? I don’t even want to talk about it anymore because a certain author has tainted a certain fandom. Let’s just say that Dan Radcliffe ended up in my dreams. A lot. I never dreamt about my girlfriends which was kind of all the confirmation I needed. Oh god. I can’t believe I’m sharing this with an anonymous classmate.

What is the “homo sapiens agenda” to you? I guess it’s this whole idea of straight being the default. We make a lot of default assumptions that exclude people and can even be harmful. My sisters didn’t have to come out as straight. They don’t talk about their Big Straight Awakenings. Let’s not do a second coming out. Can we just be out? Are you going to any of the social media mixers they keep emailing about? I’ve been thinking about it.

You have an actual writing process, Blue. Not only are you grammatical, but you also have a process with strategies. I’m feeling really guilty that you’re stuck with me. But also lucky. Were you born grammatical or is that something that your dad inflicted on you (my mom likes to therapize us sometimes, so i get it)? I don’t know much about soccer. Were you supposed to play in college? What’s it like to live by yourself? I feel sorry for myself since my friends all left. I hope you’re not too lonely. I don’t have friends around this semester. I love the idea of having distance coffee. I could go for some distance waffles from WaHo, too.

Alright I suppose I’ll try to get some sleep before my morning class. It’s a live history lecture. What’s worse? Anonymous creative writing or history lecture?

\--Jacques

p.s. My dog is a golden retriever named Bieber. He just ate his newest lovie that I had shipped last week. Poor headless baby Yoda.


	2. Defaults

**FROM: bluegreen118**   
**TO: jacques**   
**DATE: Sept 10, 2020 at 7:18 a.m.**   
**SUBJECT: Defaults**

Dear Jacques,

Poor Baby Yoda. I hope Bieber has a new toy lined up, so he doesn’t move on to your shoes or something. I hope you got some sleep. Time is different for me since I’ve been living on my own. I’ve had weeks where I lost track of the days. I don’t mind having my own place, but it’s definitely lonely at times. Most of my friends moved closer to their schools, too. I got a snap from an old soccer camp friend that intramural soccer is starting up since we play outside and the athletic department has an excessive number of masks for athletes. I haven’t run the idea by my mom yet.

I haven’t signed up for any of the social media mixers. Are you going? How does it work to just be out when everything is online? It’s not like every zoom or class has an opportunity for a six-word memoir. My old soccer camp friend knows I’m out; I shouldn’t worry about it since my high school experience was uneventful. We won’t have the locker room gossip for soccer at least until we’re through this pandemic. Speaking of gossip, please tell me how you had girlfriends AFTER you knew your sexuality. (If you want to talk about it that is. Like I said, your voice really comes through in your writing, and I’m enjoying our messages.) And I’ll never tell you to shut up. ;)

In the spirit of quid pro quo, my Big Gay Awakening wasn’t at a funeral, but thank you for the condolences. It was at my dad’s wedding. I think I’d trade Dan Radcliffe dreams for that. I was never part of the HP fandom. I’m sorry it’s tainted now because of such ignorant behavior from the author. I’m more of a superhero fan myself, but the mainstream fandoms could use a little less of those defaults: straight, cishet, white, male. I check half of those boxes, Jacques. Since we’re avoiding another coming out, I just wanted to put that out there now.

I hope your history lecture isn’t too terrible this morning. I have chem this morning and then hope to get started on the next cw assignment this afternoon.

\--Blue

p.s. I hope you get to have your distance waffles with someone soon.

**FROM: jacques**   
**TO: bluegreen118**   
**DATE: Sept 10, 2020 at 9:35 a.m.**   
**SUBJECT: RE: Defaults**

Good morning, Blue! I actually slept all night for the first time in weeks. I think cw wore me out yesterday. What am I going to do when we have to write more than six words next time?! You’re a great motivator to do my cw homework, though. I may actually log onto ULRN this afternoon. This amount of motivation is not normal for me. Haha. Let’s just say that my lab science is geography because everyone knows it’s the easy way out for the B.A. programs. I mean since when is geography science?

So I may be messaging you during the history lecture right now. (Shh.) I actually think this class is going to be interesting once we get into it. Right now he’s just talking about how to run the tech so I decided to multitask by emailing you during this part. I will take my Dan dreams over your dad’s wedding, yes. OMG, Blue. Do you still see your stepmom’s cousin at family events? Thank you for sharing that with me.

My BFFs sent a box of Bieber toys that they made that are subtle fuck yous to that certain author we were discussing. We’re meeting at a #BlackTransLivesMatter march next weekend when they come home for Leah’s mom’s birthday. I’m ashamed to say that I haven’t been as supportive of this movement as I should’ve been. Thank you for telling me your thoughts about defaults. I’m still working to not make assumptions about people. Of the boxes you listed, I check all but straight, so I’ve been trying to do more listening lately.

I bet your mom will have some thoughts about the masked soccer team. Do you think she’ll be ok with it? Is this an ask-forgiveness-not-permission situation? Has she talked about the protests? Does she think it’s ok to protest with masks?

I’m going to a Zoom house party that my HS friend invited to me for Rush Week. My bitmoji is wearing a rainbow onesie which is my little inside joke with myself about being out in the world. I wasn’t actually planning to change my wardrobe in college--comfort is important, Blue. I guess I’m just going to be myself. I wouldn’t mind meeting a guy, but I don’t think now is the time to start a relationship if we can’t even meet in person. Speaking of relationships, my “girlfriends” were just friends who liked me and then broke it off because I was a terrible bf. Lol I don’t know if they even count as relationships honestly. What about you? No middle school girlfriends to confess? ;)

Ok. I better pay attention to this lecture now that we’re actually into the material. Talk soon I hope.

\--Jacques

p.s. Maybe we could meet for distance waffles sometime? No pressure, but I feel like you’re my only friend left.

> **ULRN**
> 
> Assignment  
> Screenplay Episode: Write a screenplay for an episode of a series in any genre. Briefly outline 16-20 episodes and select any to expand on for a 30-60 minute show. Use the screenplay template provided. Writing partner conference deadlines are listed below. Select a show to use as a mentor text and complete the analysis by Thursday 9/17/2020. (Note: You will have occasional checkpoints to ensure that your writing partnership is productive. The first will be next week. Contact me in the meantime if any issues arise.)  
> *Final revisions due Tuesday 10/6

**Group Chat**  
Simon: Leah. Leah. Leah. ANSWER YOUR PHONE. WHO CAN TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW I HAVE A CRISIS.

_Abby is calling the group chat._

“Abby! THANK YOU! You’re saving my life.”

“Si, what’s going on. Slow down. Is everything ok?” Abby’s concern helps me slow down.

_Garrett joined the call._

“At your service, Spier. What’s goin’ on?”

“I told my writing partner that he’s my only friend and asked him to get distance WaHo with me and now I found out that we have an absolutely ridiculous assignment where we’re writing a freaking screenplay over the next month and critiquing our partner’s work practically every day. Does my freaking professor…”

“Simon Spier. Take a breath. I thought your sister was sick or something! You’re creative, so your writing will come. Your partner must be nice since you apparently ditched the rest of us. Why is this a crisis?” Abby knows there’s more to the story. She always knows with me. God I love my friends.

“Spier is this writing partner a hot dude? Maybe a future date?” Garrett winks and waggles his eyebrows.

“No rona dating as per my mom, Garrett, and I have no idea if he’s hot since my cw prof is taking the anonymous route. I don’t even know his real name. His writing is magic, though.” Abby’s lips just sucked into her face, and Garrett disappeared under his desk laughing. “What?!”

“Oh Si. I gotta go to class. Love you.” _Abby left the call._

“Well, Spier. Sounds like you’ve got it bad. What’ll ya do if he wants to get those waffles?”

“OMG. WHAT IF HE SAYS YES?! WHAT IF HE SAYS NO. WHAT IF HE TELLS THE PROF I’M A CREEP?!”

“Spier. Breathe. You felt comfortable with him enough to ask. If he says no, just remember that we’re in a pandemic, and it’s not a bad idea to keep your circle small. Hey you Zooming Friday? We’ve got a whole lineup of games, and I can get you some drinks if you need. Maybe waffle guy will be there?”

“Oh god. I’ll be there with Alice’s coffee drinks. What could go wrong drinking coffee-flavored booze alone in my bedroom?”

Garrett laughs, “That’s the spirit, Spier. See you in a few. You’ve got this, bud.”

**FROM: jacques**   
**TO: bluegreen118**   
**DATE: Sept 10, 2020 at 8:56 p.m.**   
**SUBJECT: SCREENPLAY?!**

Blue, I hope I didn’t scare you away this morning. I’ve been spiraling all afternoon between my message to you and the new assignment for cw. I hope I didn’t sound too desperate and creepy. I hope you had a productive day. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE A SCREENPLAY. DID I DIE? AM I IN HELL? Maybe I ended up getting coronavirus and kicked it without even realizing it and now i’ll be tortured for eternity doing college courses from my bedroom.

Jacques.

_You have 1 new message._


	3. Distance Party

**FROM: bluegreen118**   
**TO: jacques**   
**DATE: Sept 10, 2020 at 8:57 p.m.**   
**SUBJECT: RE: Defaults**

Dear Jacques, So I just read your last email right before I was going to send this. I’m sorry you’re spiraling. You aren’t desperate or creepy. You’re funny and honest, and I’m pretty sure we’re not in hell. ;)

Sorry it took me so long to respond today. I did the grocery run for my mom and had two classes this afternoon. I may have overdone it on credits this semester, but I’m sure I’ll manage. I’m going to address your postscript first and tell you that I want to keep the anonymity this semester, but I think we’ll get to meet in person eventually. I hope you understand. Our partnership is great right now, and I don’t want to mess with it by meeting too soon. I have a friend doing Rush Week, too, so maybe we’ll meet first on social media and not even know it. :-D

I finally read the screenplay prompt. It’s exciting to think about the possibilities, but I’m a little overwhelmed. Do you have any idea of what you’ll write? Genre? Mentor text? Premise? Thank goodness we can talk through this together.

Now for the embarrassing confession that seems to be a trend we’ve started. I’ve seen the cousin a few times since my dad’s wedding, and he probably thinks I’m super weird if he notices me at all. I work pretty hard to avoid being in the same room as him at family holidays. Sorry, that’s it for confessions. No past girlfriend stories (or boyfriend for that matter).

Jacques, I think it's amazing that you're going to the march. My mom was worried when the protests first started this spring, but the last time we talked about it, she said they haven’t found evidence of viral spread. She also pointed out that systemic racism is a crisis as well. Be sure to wear a mask and be safe. Take medical supplies, water, and food. I haven't attended BLM yet this year, but I have gone to a few protests in the past. I think I'll talk to my mom about masked soccer. She's on the front lines, and I want to respect the work of the medical professionals.

Talk to you soon.

\--Blue

* * *

> _You have been invited to Friday Distance House Partayy. Read the agenda and then click the link below._
> 
> Main room: Trivia--Stop in anytime. We’ll play while you’re being shuffled into game rooms after each session. Private chat is turned on, so use that to exchange numbers with people you want to stay in touch with on the outside.
> 
> Game rooms: Room host will explain the rules. This is not your high school social studies zoom, friends. Get ready to drink!
> 
> 1Drunk Pirate  
> 2Never Have I Ever  
> 3Pictionary  
> 4Would You Rather  
> 5+ Speed Meets: No host in these rooms. Get to know your partner by asking questions from the generator website.

“Welcome to our first house party y'all! We’re at 82 participants in the zoom right now. I’ll assume you read the intro and have your supplies. Hosts are drinking, too, which means you may end up in the same room multiple times. Make the most of it and party. Pretend that the other rooms were too crowded or that your ex was taking up space.” The host’s energy isn’t transferring for me. Garrett must know most of these guys. I feel so out of place in here.

_Join Breakout Room 18_

Oh god. Why do I have to start with a one on one? I am not drunk enough for this yet. “Hey. I’m Simon.”

“Hi! I’m Kenzi. Did you open the questions generator? Have you had a drink yet? I feel like I need a drink, Simon. Cheers!” Kenzi is a fast talker and not intimidating at all thank god.

“Cheers! I just opened the questions. The first one’s: What do you wish you’d done more often when you were a kid? Hey how does this work? Do we drink after every question? Drink if we skip a question? I don’t remember seeing rules for these rooms.”

Kenzi takes another drink and smiles, “Let’s drink if we answer a question. This is a speed round, right? And no skipping questions, Simon. What happens on Zoom stays on Zoom. I wish I wouldn’t have quit piano lessons. Don’t judge me.”

“I’d never judge someone for piano lessons. Oh hey. Did you just get an invite for a new room? That was too fast!”

_Join Breakout Room 22_

*******

  
_Join Breakout Room 50_

  
Jesus, these speed rooms are exhausting, but we’re all getting the hang of it. “Hey. You’re Bram. I’m Simon. Bram? That’s a cool name. I think the coffee booze is getting to me, Bram. You ask the first question.” Cute Bram is CUTE and smiley.

“Hi, Simon. What’s a food you vow never to eat? Also, feel free to take a break from the drinks if you want to just talk.”

Sweet Bram is sweet and cute and smiley. “Thanks. I think I’ll switch to water for now. I knew drinking in my bedroom would be a freaking disaster. I vow to never eat pickled eggs. Bram. What do you secretly hoard?”

“Hmm. I still have a binder of baseball cards from my dad’s childhood and buy a pack every time I go back to see him. Simon, how do you best like your ice cream?”

“OREO infused with oreo sprinkles in an oreo cone. What did you learn from the last book you read?” _Join Breakout Room 1._ “Shit. Bram, I’m getting pulled into Drunk Pirate. This was fun!”

I still haven’t been in a room with Garrett, but Bram and a few of my other Speed Meet partners are in here for Drunk Pirate.

“Welcome, everyone! I hope the first round was fun. We’ll play a few cards and do introductions. After the third card if you haven’t had to drink, you’re drinking and introducing yourself. Now, if you own a dog, drink and hit the thumbs up button!”

Bram doesn’t own a dog or drink wine, but he is a believer in a higher power. He finally introduces himself after the third card. He’s still cute and sweet and smiley.

“Ok! Take a drink for as many players in this room that you’d kiss. Why do I feel like these cards are from a leftover high school party? The countdown to the next room is starting. Thanks for playing!” _Join Breakout Room 6_

“Si! What’s up, man?! You drunk yet? You ready to Speed Meet with me?” Garrett is clearly having a good time.

“I’m trying to pace myself. The caffeine was more than I needed, and I’m going to the march tomorrow with Abby and Lee. You coming?”

“I think so. Shit. Too bad this party wasn’t AFTER the march. Have you met anyone interesting?” Garrett asked.

“Maybe. I was in one of these and Drunk Pirate with a guy who is probably too good to be true.”

“Speaking of goodness, I have a question for you from the generator. We wouldn’t want to break the rules of the game, Simon. How can you tell that a person is good when you first meet?”

“We better not break the drinking game rules, you’re right. I guess it’s how they talk to me and how they talk about others. Here’s a good one for you: What’s something that sounded like a good idea at the time but ended up being a disaster?” _Join Breakout Room 20_

“Simon! Hey! I guess we’re stuck in Speed Meets again for this round. You can ask the first question.” Of course Bram is in here again. The Universe is either really kind or completely shitty.

“Hey! I don’t mind seeing a friendly face again. Question: How do you think your reality differs from others?”

“Whoa we’re getting serious with the questions I see. The obvious is probably that I’m Black and people assume things about me without getting to know me. Can I ask you the same question?”

I can’t help my nervous laughter, “Maybe this should be the new rule since we’re in the same room again. Which actually seems to be taking longer than the last ones did. Do you think they’re too drunk to manage the breakout rooms?”

“If that’s the case, I’m ok with it. It’s easier in here. Now how does your reality differ from others, Simon?”

“I’m...gay. I’m out but people can’t tell that I’m gay when they see me on the street. They just see an average white guy and assume I’m straight. If you had to wear a hat for the next month, what would you wear? I guess we’re moving to an easier one.” I’m speed talking and dying inside not knowing how Bram is going to react, but we’re cut off before he can respond. _Join Breakout Room 3_

* * *

**Group Chat**

Garrett: How was the march yesterday? Sorry i bailed. Overdid it at the party Friday.

Leah: Simon made it in one piece and only puked once on the way. We were overly prepared thanks to Alice Spier aka Nice White Lady with the Protest Backpack. You can show support for the organizers by setting up a regular donation. I’ll send you the link. Even five bucks a month helps if you can make that work.

Nick: Sorry I couldn’t make it.

Simon: I’m up i’m up. How am I supposed to get my screenplay done? Blue has magic writing and I have trash. HELP MEEEEEEE

Leah: We’ll all give you one prompt and then we’re abandoning this chat and not letting you in until you get your shit done, Si.

Abby: My prompt is fairytale. Have a great Sunday, everyone!

_Abby left the chat_

Simon: …

Nick: Friends but with characters based on us

Garrett: Big Gay Lovestory.

Leah: Witch Eats the Rich. Now go write, Simon, or I’m going to block you from this chat.


	4. Would You Rather

Of course Blue has the coolest screenplay idea that incorporates so many details from our messages the last couple weeks. My life revolves around our messages. Basically I have no social life left, and Blue has become my happy place which is probably the most pathetic story I’ve ever heard. Maybe my fairytale episode should be about the most pathetic witch who ever witched. It’s me. I’m the witch.

**FROM: jacques**  
**TO: bluegreen118**  
**DATE: Sept 15, 2020 at 4:42 p.m.**  
**SUBJECT: Re: Screenplay Outline.1**

Blue, why is your idea so gooood? I’m going to go ahead and get my Embarrassing Confession over right away: Our messages have become my entire social life. I’m lonely and actually thankful that my friends gave me ideas that I could smash together for my screenplay. Between my characters, you, and your characters, my social circle has expanded this week. *ducks under desk in shame*

I know we’re supposed to give constructive feedback, but I just think that everything works in your outline. I can’t wait to read more. Have you decided on a name for your superhero? Do you think you can think of 16 different identities or will some of them overlap when he goes back to default? What supporting characters will you include? Are there any recurring roles? What actor do you imagine playing this role?

I hope you could understand the mess of an outline i sent. Ugh. Good luck with soccer tonight!

\--Jacques

**FROM: bluegreen118**  
**TO: jacques**  
**DATE: Sept 15, 2020 at 5:57 p.m.**  
**SUBJECT: Re: Witch Friends: A Fairytale OR THE WORST IDEA**

Dear Jacques,

Your idea is NOT the worst. I love it. I’m impressed with how you wove all those prompts together and how you’re somehow including environmental justice, a witch, and Shoreo. Thank you for your feedback on my outline. I added your questions, and it helped me flesh out more of the episodes. I’m not sure which one I’ll choose for my screenplay yet. I’m tempted to start with the pilot episode, but pilots can be really tough to get right. Our messages are the best parts of my days, Jacques, and if you like my idea, you have to give yourself a ton of credit since you inspired Super Default. Default Person? Super Person? Defaultman?! I’m still workshopping his hero name, obviously. ;-)

My questions for you:

  * Will we find out how Lyn realized she had powers?
  * Where does the fairytale element fit in with the overall arc of your show?
  * What name will you choose for your city? What city is it based on?
  * Will there be a supernatural villain at all or anyone else with powers?



And bonus question just because I’m curious: Which character is based on you? I have my guess, but I could be completely off. ;)

Soccer starts soon, so I’m going to head out there. I’m definitely rusty and need the luck.

\--Blue

**Group Chat**

Garrett: Join our private Thirsty Thursday Creekood Zoom, friends. Link in your email. This shit is happening. NO EXCUSES

Leah: I’m not drinking, but we’ll be on soon.

Simon: I’m still recovering from coffee vodka

Garrett: I SAID NO EXCUSES. Nick!! Get in there, man  
  


_**Thirsty Thursday Creekwood Week 1** _

Garrett can sure round us up. I’ll give him credit for that, and I do need some time to unwind from so much lonely spiraling.

“Yes. Friends! You won’t regret this. Show me your booze. It’s just the five of us tonight for our first weekly meeting, and we’re playing a classic round of Would You Rather. Losing team drinks and removes an article of clothing.” Garrett is just trying to get Leah to call him out, but she doesn’t take the bait. Leah from 2020 doesn’t have time for that kind of bullshit.

“Yeah, G, I think you’ll be the only one stripping, bud,” Nick says.  
  
“Hater alert. First question! Would you rather rewind time or fast forward?” Of course Garrett just skews the vote so that he makes sure we’re all drinking enough.

“Would you rather understand all languages on the earth or have the ability to speak to animals? Would you rather…”  
  


“My turn to ask a question,” Abby says, “Would you rather be stranded with an anti-masker during a pandemic or a flat earther?”

“Trick question, Abby! THEY ARE LITERALLY THE SAME PERSON. Does this mean I win?! Simon Spier is the champion!!! Raaaawr!!! Finish your drinks, Creekwood!”

“Okay, but before we go, I need to hear one happy moment you had this week,” Garrett says. “And, yes, maybe I got the idea from Psych 101, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t brilliant.”

“Every message from Blue ever,” I said it before I could take it back, but everyone just aws and moves on.

Nick went to a masked study group. Leah aced her first paper of the semester. Abby’s cousin recovered from Covid with mild symptoms. Garrett won his soccer game, and I am even more in love with my friends. “I love you all. This isn’t the same, but I needed it. You’re all getting an upgrade in my screenplay.”

* * *

**FROM: jacques**  
**TO: bluegreen118**  
**DATE: Sept 18, 2020 at 1:06 a.m.**  
**SUBJECT: wood u rather**

Blue, Blue, Blue. Blue, I’m a little drunk. We had da thirsty thursday that my friend made jsu do. It made me miss u and hope you want to get fwaffls soon. Pandemic waffles i mean . from a distance. Would u rather get waffles with me or eat a soccer ball? Woul du ratherh be in the closet again or get waho with a certain homo sapien writin g partner?/?

Miss u.


	5. The Universe

**FROM: bluegreen118**   
**TO: jacques**   
**DATE: Sept 18, 2020 at 6:45 a.m.**   
**SUBJECT: Re: wood u rather**

Dear Jacques,

I hope you don’t feel terrible this morning. Thirsty Thursday must have been a success! I hope we can get waffles soon, too. I’m not ready yet, but I would much rather eat waffles than a soccer ball, and nothing is going to get me back in the closet. ;)

\--Blue

**FROM: jacques**   
**TO: bluegreen118**   
**DATE: Sept 18, 2020 at 12:57 p.m.**   
**SUBJECT: KILL ME NOW**

Oh. My. God. I did not drunk message you. Jesus Christ what is wrong with me? I’m so sorry, Blue. I’ll never drink again. Can we pretend this didn’t happen?

Jacques

**FROM: bluegreen118**   
**TO: jacques**   
**DATE: Sept 18, 2020 at 1:45 p.m.**   
**SUBJECT: Miss you too.**

Dear Jacques,

It definitely happened. ;) Your messages are the best part of my days. I’ve told you details about my life that no one else knows in these last few weeks. What if I’m vulnerable with you, too? Maybe it’ll help you feel better. I miss you, too, and I don’t know how since I don’t even know your name.

Love, Blue

* * *

“Leah Burke, I swear if you do not take this call, I will come there and…”

“Hey, Si!”

“Leah! Oh. my. god. Do you know what I did after the zoom? I’m never drinking again. And he misses me too. And he signed his message with LOVE. WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!”

“Simon. Breathe. What happened after the zoom?”

Abby squeezes in on Leah’s call, “Tell us after you breathe.”

“I can’t breathe right now. I drunk messaged Blue about how much I miss him and want to get “pandemic waffles” with him, and he responded, said he missed me, too, and signed his message with LOVE. But he’s not ready to meet yet since we’re supposed to be anonymous in creative writing. And obviously it’s friendship love because he doesn’t know anything about me.”

“Aw, Si! That’s so sweet! Why is this a crisis?! It sounds like you like each other. You obviously talk every day, and you’ll meet him in a few months once the semester’s over,” Abby has actual heart eyes.

“But what if he hates me after we meet? What if he hates my screenplay and would never want to get to know such a terrible writer? What if he’s not even real? What if he’s some creep pretending to be amazing?”

“Simon, you’re spiraling. I’m sure he’s real and won’t hate you. You’re getting to know him on a deeper level without the pressure you usually have in the beginning of a relationship--whether you’re dating or just friends. No more drinking, though,” Leah says. Her lecture just makes me miss her even more.

“Love you both. I miss you.”

* * *

**FROM: jacques**   
**TO: bluegreen118**   
**DATE: Sept 18, 2020 at 3:28 p.m.**   
**SUBJECT: Re: Miss you too.**

Blue,

Thanks for helping me feel better about being such an idiot. I swear I’m done drinking. Possibly forever. By this time in December, will I know your actual name? The world is so fucked right now. I don’t know if I can wait that long. I swear I’ve been stuck at home for 10 years. Sometimes all of the online connections make me feel even worse. Sorry I’m in such a mood today. I need to get out of this house. I just don’t know how to be in the world right now I guess. I did everything with friends and now that they’re all gone, I don’t even know what to do with myself besides sit around in my bedroom. Thank you for being here with me.

Love, ~~Si~~ Jacques

p.s. Sometimes I start typing my real name. Maybe the Universe wants you to know who I am.

**FROM: bluegreen118**   
**TO: jacques**   
**DATE: Sept 18, 2020 at 4:49 p.m.**   
**SUBJECT: The Universe?**

Dear Jacques,

The Universe might be onto something. I’ve done that too. ;) I’m going for a walk tonight at sunset. What if we went “together” from our separate cities? I know it’s not as good as distance waffles or shared names, but maybe it’s something? I can’t be there to help get you out of the house, and maybe this is the worst idea. Maybe you won’t even see this message in time.

Love, Blue

**FROM: jacques**   
**TO: bluegreen118**   
**DATE: Sept 18, 2020 at 6:05 p.m.**   
**SUBJECT: Re: The Universe?**

YES. I’ll be there. I’ll take a walk with you, Blue. If we were walking together, I’d ask you all the questions, so in the spirit of my nosiness…  
What’s the last interesting encounter you’ve had with a stranger (besides me haha)?  
What would you do with $1,000 to make the most impact in the world?  
What are your favorite five words at the moment?  
What’s the strangest thing you’ve ever found?  
What do you like about being outside?

I may be getting carried away. Told you I’m nosy.

Love, ~~Simon~~ Jacques

p.s. I did it again.

**FROM: bluegreen118**   
**TO: jacques**   
**DATE: Sept 18, 2020 at 6:25 p.m.**   
**SUBJECT: I’m nosy too.**

  1. I met someone at a zoom party last week. We had a good connection and kept ending up in the same room.
  2. $1,000? I’ll have to think on this one. One thousand dollars doesn’t feel like enough money to bring enough change. It’s not enough for a scholarship or rent or longterm solutions. Should I donate it to help with efforts to end voter suppression? Should I give it to a young parent who could use a little extra right now? Should I buy books for a classroom?
  3. Dear Blue, Waffles. Love, Jacques.
  4. Can I count this friendship? It’s strange because I didn’t expect to connect with an anonymous classmate like this. I’m not complaining, though.
  5. like the smell of grass. I’ve spent a lot of time pushing myself up from the ground during soccer games over the years. The smell of grass helps ground me when I need it.



Now, same questions back at you. Plus one more: Oreos or waffles?

Love, Blue

p.s. In less than 3 months, you’ll know my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Shoreo Dreams

**Group Chat**

Garrett: Creekwooooood! You ready for the Second Weekly Creekwood Thirsty Thursday tomorrow??

Nick: Can’t make it tomorrow. Sorry. G. We’re doing a distance study group in the park. Yes, we’ll wear masks, Leah.

Leah: Science ftw.

Garrett: NICK. What time is study group done? CTT can be pushed later.

Nick: Yeah ok. I’ll pop on when I get home.

Simon: I’m never drinking again, but I’ll be there.

Abby: Si, how’s waffle guy?

Simon: …

Garrett: Wait what happened with waffle guy?

Simon: We’ve been going for walks every night at the same time and messaging all day and he’s even more amazing. AND I’m getting my screenplay done so much faster because he’s the best writing partner. Why is 2020 taking literal years to get over?

* * *

_**Thirsty Thursday Creekwood Week 2** _

“Friends! Sorry I’m late. We’re just wrapping up an impromptu scrimmage, and I’m thirsty. Guys, say hey to Creekwood.” Garrett moves his cam to the side to show some of his teammates waving. They’re all sweaty and wearing masks. “They’re still a bit sad since I wiped the field with ‘em. Especially this guy. He’s been idolizing my moves since middle school soccer camp. Anyway. You get started, and I’ll be on in a few. We’re playing a classic tonight!”

“Haha. He wishes Greenfeld idolized him. Si! You should go watch some of the scrimmages on campus. Garrett could probably sneak you on the sidelines,” Nick says.

“I still don’t know anything about soccer.”

“I can’t believe I miss going to games,” Leah says.

“You two watched Nick and Garrett play for years and have no appreciation,” Abby says.

“I’m back! It’s trivia night! Anyone can ask a question to keep things interesting.”

_You have 1 new message._

“Hey, I need to head out. Sorry! Just got a message from Blue.”

**FROM: bluegreen118**  
**TO: jacques**  
**DATE: Sept 24, 2020 at 9:44 p.m.**  
**SUBJECT: Walk?**

Hey, Jacques. Sorry I’m late tonight. If you’re around for a walk, I’m still game.

Love, Blue

**FROM: jacques**  
**TO: bluegreen118**  
**DATE: Sept 24, 2020 at 9:48 p.m.**  
**SUBJECT: Re: Walk?**

I’m in. My question (from a website...i can’t be held accountable for this lol). What is your best idea that you’ve had while showering?

I’m heading out now.

Love, Jacques

**FROM: bluegreen118**  
**TO: jacques**  
**DATE: Sept 24, 2020 at 9:50 p.m.**  
**SUBJECT: Re: Walk?**

I’m leaving for the park. Same question to you. Love, Blue

**FROM: bluegreen118**  
**TO: jacques**  
**DATE: Sept 24, 2020 at 10:06 p.m.**  
**SUBJECT: Re: Walk?**

I can’t believe I’m going to send this, but it’s the only thing I can think about since you brought up showering. I promise that I tried to think of something else. My best idea I’ve had while showering is to finish this dream I had the other night where a certain character who works at Shoreo helps his BFF witch friend turn the melted remains of the Shoreo park into a community garden. Except in my dream Manny was locked in the park one night and needed some help.

**FROM: jacques**  
**TO: bluegreen118**  
**DATE: Sept 24, 2020 at 10:21 p.m.**  
**SUBJECT: SHOREO DREAMS?!**

Dear Blue,

Did you really have that dream? Can I get any more details about how you helped Manny? Jesus, is it december yet? I mean i can’t think of any showerr idea i’ve had at this point. I have no thoughts and may have to sleep under this tree because I can’t remember how to get home at the moment. I don’t even remember my name right now.

**FROM: bluegreen118**  
**TO: jacques**  
**DATE: Sept 24, 2020 at 10:27 p.m.**  
**SUBJECT: Re: SHOREO DREAMS?!**

I helped him find a cozy place in the treehouse, and we stayed occupied until morning. ;) I hope you can remember how to get home. Love, Blue

p.s. Yes. The dream really happened and so did the shower.

*********

> **ULRN**
> 
> Peer Feedback Deadlines
> 
> Tuesday 9/29/2020: Do a live conversation in a shared document for at least 20 minutes. You will write in the perspective of your protagonist speaking to your partner’s protagonist.

**Protagonist Live Chat. _Lyn_ and Superdefault.9.29.2020.file  
**  
_(Minute 15)  
_  
_So my friends are all mortal humans with no powers. Gab is my girlfriend, and we work with Rick, Barry, and Manny at the Shoreo Park._

I have no friends. Like I said earlier, it’s hard to really know who I am when I have to change myself to fit every crisis, and I can’t even get it right every time. I don’t know how to prioritize and focus, and I can’t continue at this rate. There’s no time for a break, Lyn. I need a break.

_Tell me who you were before your powers kicked in. You must have had a childhood, goals, friends? Who are your parents? Maybe you should come visit Shoreo. ;)_

_(Minute 21)_

  
_That went faster than I expected. I think it actually helped me know what direction to go with my ending. Thank you, Blue!! <3 Walk later?_

Yeah this was really great. Now I have to really dig into his past and think about how to weave it in. Maybe we’ll have a chance for a crossover episode. ;) And yes to the walk.

*********

**FROM: bluegreen118**  
**TO: jacques**  
**DATE: Oct 1, 2020 at 3:12 p.m.**  
**SUBJECT: Full Moon**

Dear Jacques,

Thanks for the feedback on my draft. I’m going to send you my final revisions on Sunday or Monday if you want to take one last look before I submit it. I’m nervous about the next project. We spent so much time on this one episode, I can’t believe we’re just going to leave these worlds without finishing the projects.

It’s the harvest moon tonight, so I want to know all about your fall traditions. Are you a pumpkin spice latte guy? Halloween? Haunted houses? Candy corn?

Love, Blue

p.s. I’m eating carrot cake oreos. I’d attach a pic but ULRN is too basic. I guess you’ll have to google it.

**FROM: jacques**  
**TO: bluegreen118**  
**DATE: Oct 1, 2020 at 6:43 p.m.**  
**SUBJECT: Re: Full Moon**

Blue, What time are we walking? I can’t ditch my friends again this week. They’re still not over last week haha.

I just made a few more changes to my screenplay this afternoon. I think I’ll be ready to send it to you on Saturday. No rush on the final read through. I’m ready to be done with this so i stop spiraling about how much it sucks.

Blue, you could write me a scene about how you eat the carrot cake oreo. It could be a good writing exercise. Also today is National Homemade Cookie Day. My sister made cookies today. You could come to Shady Creek and compare these to your carrot cake oreos. ;)

Fall traditions: Rolling around on crunchy leaves with Bieber. HALLOWEEN OREOS. Pumpkin spice ANYTHING. Haunted houses are ok if you go with the right person. And I eat candy corn the proper way: yellow, orange, and then the tip.

What about you? Do you dress up for Halloween? Do you think enough people will follow recommendations so we might be able to have a real Halloween? Lolsob. I don’t know how to mentally prepare for not seeing slobbering kids shove their hands into the same candy bowl or for not going to my friend’s Halloween party. He’s been going all out the last few years, and I don’t think zoom parties are going to do it for me.

Wow I’m really in my feels now.

Love, Jacques

**FROM: bluegreen118**  
**TO: jacques**  
**DATE: Oct 1, 2020 at 7:03 p.m.**  
**SUBJECT: Re: Full Moon**

7:30 ok? I’m going to need a minute to recover from that candy corn picture you painted.

I squeeze the cookies together so that the frosting oozes out the sides, lick the frosting from the edges, and then eat the cookie. It’s the only way, Jacques. I hope that helps cheer you up.

Love, Blue

p.s. We can do distance waffles in costume when we meet. Walk soon.

**FROM: jacques**  
**TO: bluegreen118**  
**DATE: Oct 1, 2020 at 7:09 p.m.**  
**SUBJECT: Re: Full Moon**

7:30 works. I, yeah. I need a minute, too. That is my new favorite way to eat an oreo.

Love, Jacques


	7. Spiraling

> **ULRN**
> 
> Assignment  
>  Vlog/Podcast: In conjunction with your genre study project, you will write a series of vlog or podcast scripts. Determine your purpose, audience, and genre. Use the voxer voice messaging app to connect with your partner for the assigned feedback deadlines.

**Voxer**

**jacques**  
Hey, Blue. Um. So this is weird? I have no ideas for a vlog or podcast yet. Do you?

 **bluegreen118**  
Hey. It’s good to hear your voice. I’m going to read you a list I just made after panic googling. TED Talk...not sure how this would work as a series so that’s probably out. How-to, Review, interview, video diary, narrative...um...nonfiction or fiction.

 **jacques**  
Haha. I mean I should have thought to panic google. I like the idea of a video diary/review vlog where I could vlog through my Pandemic Playlist. Hm. Maybe a narrative podcast of my coming out stories over the years like not just about being gay though. I could come out as an oreo fiend, pro-science, anti-girlfriend, sports-ignorant. I don’t know... What are you thinking?

 **bluegreen118**  
Jacques, I’d listen to either of those (or even better, I’d watch). I could do a how-to play soccer or review players, teams, or matches. Or I could do a video diary about some of the memories I’ve had come to mind during quarantine and the protests. Hm. I’m not liking any of these ideas. Pandemic interviews? Develop a series of questions about how lives have changed during this time...maybe a sort of worst/best structure. Now I want your other two ideas before I send my questions. This is really different than writing messages. I don’t know if I like not being able to revise what I’m saying haha.

 **jacques**  
Mmm. I’m really liking your interview idea. Um. I could review tweets from a specific person or maybe just about a topic. I could do a how-to series about how to eat oreos or just all the best Halloween candy. Haha. I just want an excuse to eat more sugar I guess. Shit. I need to go watch my afternoon class. I’ll be back. I don’t know if the walk’ll happen tonight in this rain. Talk soon.

*********

“NORA! Why are you calling me? Where are you?” When she doesn’t yell back through our bedroom walls, I answer my phone, “Nora? Where are you?”

“I’m downstairs cleaning. Mom just called Dad. A patient she saw on Monday tested positive for Covid this morning.”

“Wait, what? I thought they were still doing telehealth.”

“Most of the patients are, but a few have been going for appointments outside. She has to quarantine in the basement. Just stay upstairs, Si. I’ve been in the kitchen every day. You can crawl out your window to walk Bieber, and I’ll bring food up for you.”

**Voxer**

**bluegreen118**  
Hey. Looks like you’re right about the rain. Maybe just a chat by a window then? I have questions about your ideas, and I’ll admit upfront that I want to watch all of those vlogs. I don’t know how you’re going to choose. If you do the tweet reviews, what topic or person would you review? Besides eating all that sugar, what would you be saying in the how-to series? If you did a video diary today? What song would be playing from your Pandemic Playlist? Which coming out story would you start with?

 **jacques**  
I don’t even know what to say right now. Fuck. Sorry.

 **bluegreen118**  
What’s going on?

 **jacques**  
I guess my mom was exposed to Covid this week. I mean I know this virus is real. I just maybe didn’t believe it would get my family. I know that sounds stupid.

 **bluegreen118**  
Hey. It doesn’t sound stupid at all. You’re probably in shock a bit. It’s scary when things hit close to home. I’m really sorry. She feeling ok?

 **jacques**  
Yeah, no symptoms for now. Can we go through the feedback tomorrow? Sorry. I know we were supposed to do it today. I just...I don’t know.

 **bluegreen118**  
We’ll wait. I’m not worried. I think we did fine with deadlines for the screenplays. What are you going to do? Can you stay in a different part of the house?

 **jacques**  
Thanks. Yeah. I’ll stay upstairs in my room. My sister told me to crawl out my window if I want to leave which will be easy enough for taking Bieber out to the back yard. I don’t want to leave our yard for now, though. It should be fine I guess. We’re all pretty healthy in my house. I know there’re still risks, but I’m trying not to spiral too hard I guess.

 **bluegreen118**  
Yeah. Absolutely. No spiraling yet, ok?

* * *

**_Thirsty Thursday Creekwood Week 4_ **

“Simon, is your mom ok? No symptoms? Did she get tested? Are you ok?” Leah asks.

“Yeah. Everyone’s ok for now. No symptoms. She’ll get tested tomorrow and then monitor her symptoms and stay quarantined in the basement. I’m still stuck in my room as per the usual. Fuck this day.”

“I think this calls for drinking. Please tell me you have something, Spier.”

“Yeah. I might have some. Probably shouldn’t, though.”

“Spier. Just one drink. Just to take the edge off.”

“Garrett, alcohol is a depressant isn’t going to help,” Leah points out.

“Can we just play some mind-numbing game now? I need to get out of my head.” I know Leah’s right, but I’m starting to spiral.

“Drunk Pirate it is then. I invited some of the soccer guys to pop in tonight. Do you want me to revoke the invitation?”

“God, Garrett. You’re such a nerd sometimes,” Abby says.

“No, it’s fine. Might be a good distraction honestly.”

“Ok. A few of them are in the waiting room.” _Coy M, joel, Sadie, and BramGreen have entered the meeting._ “Just getting ready to start Drunk Pirate. Looks like everyone has a screen name, so we’ll skip introductions. Nick is reading the cards tonight!”

“Just a reminder that you can drink water or something,” Leah’s staring me down through the screen and sending me a string of alternative beverages to drink.

“Thanks, Leah. Our first card says to tell the player on your right (so alphabetically right before you) what to text to anyone in their contacts. Yeah, I think I’ll drink on this round. Anyone else?” Coy, Joel, and Leah all take a drink after Nick, “Abby, tell Simon what he’s sending.”

“Si, text waffle guy a bunch of breakfast emojis.” I don’t have his number, but I send a few emojis over voxer.

“Bram, what’s Abby sending?” Nick asks.

“Um? Your choice,” Bram says looking down at his phone.

“Greenfeld! Text that dude you were telling me about a few weeks ago,” Garrett says, but Bram takes a drink.

“Aw come on, man!” Garrett says.

“Garrett, text me your most embarrassing memory,” Sadie says, but Garrett takes a drink.

“Sadie, text Garrett that you know his most embarrassing moment happened in 9th grade,” I’m probably going to pay for that one later, but the look on Garrett’s face is worth it.

“Chug card! I swear I didn’t plan that. You’d think Garrett’s in charge haha,” Nick says. The chugging is a bit half-hearted from some of us, but I’m ready for the distraction. “Blue-eyed players drink.”

“Oh. Drink if you’ve had less than 3 sexual partners.” Most of us take another drink, and I’m half done with my second drink when I get a bunch of “yum” emojis from Blue.

“Next card...Ew. I guess we can’t swap drinks over zoom. S’pose we’ll do shit like that once things are back to normal? Next card says to name the hottest player in the room,” Nick says. Leah and Abby name each other, Garrett names Bram (he’s not wrong), the other soccer guys say Abby, and the rest of us drink. “Last card is a joke judging contest. Tell a joke, and we’ll decide if you drink.”

* * *

**Voxer**

**jacques**  
BLUUUUE! Remember how I told you I wouldn’t drink again? Well I lied. I’m sorry. I’m just worried and that’s the worst time to drink, and I should have listend to Leah. Oh shit. Pretend I didn’t say Leah. By Leah I meant BFF. This app is trubbs, Blue. I hope I don’t sound too drink. Drunk.

 **bluegreen118**  
Hey, Jacques. I had a drink tonight, too. Just one, but I get it. I hope you can get to sleep. Goodnight.

*********

_You have 1 new message._

**FROM: bluegreen118**  
**TO: jacques**  
**DATE: Oct 9, 2020 at 8:01 a.m.**  
**SUBJECT: Confession**

_Incoming call from Nora Spier._ “What, Nora? I’m not even up yet.”

“Dad took her to the clinic this morning for the driveby test, but she already has a fever and a headache. I think she’s going to be positive, Si.”

“Fuuuuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“I made you a frappe. It’s by your door. Maybe drink that and then call me back?”

“Thanks. Are you feeling ok, though?”

“So far, yep. I’m just worried about mom and dad. I know they’re still young, but I keep thinking about some of the headlines of healthy people. I need to call Alice back.”

“Ok. Love ya, sis.”


	8. Confession

**Voxer**

**jacques**  
Hey. Sorry for the drunk message again. My sister said my mom has a fever this morning. Pretty sure she’s going to be positive, and it’s not helping my spiral. I don’t even know what work I need to get done today. Fuck.

 **bluegreen118**  
Hey. No worries on the message last night. It was sweet. I wish I could be there to help you quit spiraling. Did you get my ULRN message from earlier?

 **jacques**  
Oh yeah. Sorry. I’ll go back and read it. My sister called when I was checking messages.

* * *

**FROM: bluegreen118**   
**TO: jacques**   
**DATE: Oct 9, 2020 at 8:01 a.m.**   
**SUBJECT: Confession**

Dear Jacques,

I hope you’re feeling ok this morning. I have something to tell you, and I don’t know if I can do it on Voxer. I need to be able to revise my message. I’m pretty sure I know who you are, and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to find out. I know it’s not fair, and I’m almost ready to tell you who I am. Can you give me a little longer? You’re incredible, and if I could have chosen anyone to be Jacques, it would be you.

Love, Blue

* * *

**Voxer**

**bluegreen118**  
I hope the message didn’t upset you. Shit. Send me your number? Can I call you?

*********

**Group Chat**

Simon: MY MOM HAS A FEVER AND BLUE KNOWS WHO I AM. FUCK 2020.

_Leah is calling the group chat._

“Is your mom ok? Did she get a rapid test or will she have to wait for results? Did she get tested today?”

_Nick joined the call._

“She has a fever and a headache. I don’t know how long she’ll need to wait. I’m so worried.”

“Shit, dude. Sorry. Keep us posted, k?” Nick says.

“What about Blue? How do you know him?” Leah asks.

“I don’t know him. He just messaged me this morning that he knows who I am but needs more time. I can’t even meet him anyway right now. He wants my number.”

“What happened yesterday that made him realize? Are you gonna send your number?” Leah asks.

“Should I? I don’t know what happened yesterday. I was so stressed and then drunk who knows what I could’ve said.” I should probably listen to my messages from voxer. Maybe I can figure out who he is. “Hang on. I just got a message. Shit. He sent me his number. Fuck.”

“Dude, I think you should just call. Block his ass if he’s a jerk and tell your prof.”

“Love you both. I’ll keep ya posted. I think my parents might be home.”

*********

  
**FROM: jacques**   
**TO: bluegreen118**   
**DATE: Oct 9, 2020 at 11:38 a.m.**   
**SUBJECT: Re: My number.**

Blue. It’s been a shitshow this morning. I’ll call soon. Not sure how you figured out who i am. Can u at least tell me that?

**FROM: bluegreen118**   
**TO: jacques**   
**DATE: Oct 9, 2020 at 11:43 a.m.**   
**SUBJECT: Re: My number.**

Hey, Simon. If I tell you how I know, you’ll probably figure out who I am, and I need more time. We did play Jacques a dit in HS French, though. That’s not how I know. I just made that connection this morning. Just call when you can?

Love, Blue.

* * *

 _Incoming call from Dad._ “Dad?”

“Hey. Mom got her results. She tested positive. She isn’t feeling great, but it could be a lot worse. We’ll stay in the basement. I don’t want to leave her downstairs alone since I’ve already been exposed.”

“Is that what her doctor said? Did they give her anything? Shit.”

“Hey, she’s gonna be ok. We all are. The doctor said she should be isolated alone, but I’m not bringing Covid upstairs to you and Nora. Just stay in your room, let Nora handle the food, and make sure you let us know if you start having symptoms. K?”

“I think you should follow the doctor’s advice and stay out of the basement. What if you both end up with it?”

“We’ll deal with that if we have to. I can’t leave her isolated. I’m not budging on this one, Si.”

**Voxer**

**jacques**  
Hey. So you definitely figured it out. Why do you need more time? I won’t try to get Covid waffles with you. God, I sound so fucking desperate. I guess I am.

 **bluegreen118**  
Me too, Simon. I know it’s shitty to ask you to wait.

_Incoming call from (Maybe: bluegreen118)._ Fuck it. I hit the FaceTime icon, and he accepts.

“Hey, Simon.”

“BRAM??”

“Yep. Sorry for stressing you out this morning. I don’t have a good excuse other than thinking you’d wish for someone better.”

“You’re Blue?? Is this a Garrett prank? But how did you figure it out?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Garrett doesn’t know. It was clear last night when you sent me a million waffle emojis right after Abby told you to text waffle guy and when you sent me the voxer and named Leah. How’s your mom?”

“Shit. She’s positive, and my dad’s an idiot. He’s staying in the basement with her instead of having her be alone. I get it, but I don’t want him to get sick, too.”

“That’s tough. And sweet of him. My mom probably wouldn’t approve, but I can see how hard it would be for your dad to just leave her in the basement.”

“I just. I can’t believe it’s you.”

“Do you remember the first zoom party when we kept getting put in the same room? After you came out to me, I was going to, too, but we got kicked out of the room again. Anyway, I was hoping you were Jacques after that night. You sort of seemed like Jacques. The oreo thing. The gay thing. The way you talked. I just thought it was too good to be true.”

“Shit. Sorry. I can’t stop swearing. I told my friends the same thing after we talked on zoom, but I was already kind of into my creative writing partner. God. Sorry. No filter.”

“Hey. Me, too. I wish we could get those waffles now.”

“I cannot say this enough: FUCK 2020. I can’t leave my freaking house for weeks now. I’m probably going to die from Covid and never get to meet you.”

“Ok that is NOT going to happen, Simon. We already talk every day. Maybe you’ll be able to get out of the house by Halloween, but if you can’t, we’ll figure something out. This is going to slow time down even more isn’t it?”

“Like I said, fuck 2020.”

“I mean, I kind of like 2020 now. Are you feeling ok? Do you know if you’ll have to get tested for Covid this week?”

“I’m fine, yeah. My parents haven’t said anything about testing. I hear mixed messages on whether they test people who were exposed or not. I should probably get some work done just in case. I don’t wanna get behind. Sorry I haven’t sent you feedback yet. I don’t even remember what we need to talk about.”

“It’s fine. I’ll send mine, and you can go from there. We’ll get it done over the weekend. Can you do a backyard walk tonight?”

“Yeah. I’ll call you when I get out there.”


	9. IDK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter. :) Title inspired from Alexander 23's song "IDK You Yet"

**Voxer**

**jaques**  
Hey, Bram. Sorry for the middle of the night message. Just thought I’d get a headstart on our first draft deadline since I couldn’t sleep. I’m still feeling fine, I promise. This script just sort of wrote itself when I was trying to sleep after we FaceTimed. The structure’s a bit off for now.

So I’m going to open up the vlog by listening to a song called “IDK You Yet” by Alexander 23. I’ve been a little obsessed with it since April and even more since we’ve been talking.

> _“How can you miss someone you've never met?_   
>  _'Cause I need you now but I don't know you yet_   
>  _But can you find me soon because I'm in my head?_   
>  _Yeah, I need you now but I don't know you yet”_

My life changed less than a week ago. My parents are sick with Covid--they’re still home and are doing ok so far. The same day my mom tested positive, I found out that the guy I fell in love with faster than should be possible turned out to be the guy I had a little zoom crush on. So my life changed but also nothing changed. The days are crawling by, and I don’t know when I’ll be able to breathe the same air as my boyfriend.

I want to hold your hand on a sunset walk and kiss your gorgeous face and teach you how to eat an oreo. I want to watch you play soccer. And stare at you while we study, dance to our favorite songs, and watch movies.

I’ve told you more about myself in a little over a month than I’ve ever shared with anyone. This song hits differently this week. I need you now more than I realized a week ago. I love you more than I thought possible.

Thanks for finding me, Bram.

Love, Simon

 **jaques**  
So I guess the targeted feedback I want is whether it’s long enough. Should I add a segment maybe an intro that relates the song to my audience so that they’re more invested? I know I’m changing up a few other things too. Alright. I’m going to sleep now. Maybe. Love you.

 **bluegreen118**  
Good morning! I hope you’re still sleeping after being up so late. That song, Simon. I loved it, and I loved your script. I love you, and I can’t believe it either. I can’t wait to do all those things with you and more.

Um, I like the idea of doing an intro to get your audience invested. Can’t wait to see the final vlog with you in it. Call me when you wake up. I don’t have any synchronous classes today so anytime works. I’m almost done with my script draft, so I’ll send that soon.

*********

_**Thirsty Thursday Creekwood Week 5** _

Nick and Garrett are the only ones in the zoom when I get there, “Hey guys, the girls coming?”

“Nope. They had to attend some film and panel discussion tonight at an old drive-in theatre,” Garrett says. “Are you gonna tell us who waffle guy is yet?”

“Not yet. We want to meet in person first before we tell anyone.”

“COME ON. We don’t even know him. Just tell us,” says Nick.

“Dude. If I can wait to meet my boyfriend in person, you can wait to find out who he is. So far my parents seem to be getting better, but we’re not taking any chances. We’ll wait two freaking weeks after my parents are out of isolation. Anyway, what’s going on tonight? I’m not drinking after my fuck up last week. I mean it turned out fine, but still.”

“I just snapped the soccer chat with the invite link. I’ve got a couple trivia quizzes which Bram will probably own if he shows up.”

 _BramGreen, joel, Cam, and Dominic joined the meeting._ Bram is just so goddamn beautiful. It’s probably good the girls aren’t here tonight because they might notice my drool. I get most of the questions wrong because I can’t focus.

“Jesus, Si, I hope you don’t bomb your tests this bad,” Nick teases, but honestly he isn’t doing much better.

“Sorry, guys. I’m just distracted. I think I’m actually gonna go work on my writing project.”

“Sure. Say hi to waffle guy from us,” Garrett says. Bram’s face is hilarious. We definitely can’t zoom with the girls.

* * *

  
_Incoming call from Bram <3._ “How’d you get out of the zoom so fast?”

“Hey. I may have shut my wifi off and claimed technical difficulties.”

“Oh god. Just so you know, we can’t be in the same zoom again with Leah and Abby. They’ll know something’s up. They don’t miss stuff like Garrett and Nick.”

“About that. After you left, Cam asked who waffle guy was, and Garrett just sighed and said he wished it were me. I cut my wifi right then and texted him that my computer crashed. I know it’s not a big deal if they find out; I just wanna feel like we’re more than online boyfriends. I know we’re more than online boyfriends. Shit. You know what I mean.”

“Definitely. Me too. I’m serious about kissing your face off. Can my parents please be symptom-free starting tomorrow so I can come trick-or-treat at your place?”

“Mmmmm. Yeah. My self-control and ability to follow scientific recommendations are failing right now. Let’s change the subject.”

“Braaam. Don’t say stuff like that. You’re the responsible one in this relationship. If you give me even a little hint that I can get out of here sooner, I’ll be knocking on your door within an hour.”

“Yeah, we need a distraction. Who should I interview for my second podcast? I didn’t love how it went with coach; I need better questions.”

“I think your mom would be a good one since she’s not stuck at home? Would she do it, though?”

“Probably. I’ll ask her tomorrow. If she doesn’t have time, I’ll see if she has a colleague who could do it.”

“I need to figure out my genre project. I wish we didn’t have both freaking projects going at the same time as if this class is the only class we’re taking. Now I’m just cranky. Let’s watch a movie.”

*********

  
**Group Chat**

Garrett: Spier, can u leave the house yet? You should come watch our soccer scrimmage on the 24th. Saturday. We’re doing a dress rehearsal for our masquerade match on Halloween.

Abby: AW! Can I come?!

Garrett: Are you coming home?????? ??

Leah: Not until Thanksgiving, and then we’ll be home until after New Years. Maybe. IDK if I can deal with home that long.

Simon: Mom and dad are symptom free now. No fevers. Technically I could come, but I’m not taking chances before I meet Blue.

Nick: No way you’ll last at home that long, Leah. haha maybe if you move in with Abby’s mom?

Abby: God no. No cohabitation with parents. Si, you’re lucky Blue has his own place.

Simon: Can we not talk about it? I swear time slows down every time I think about meeting him.

Garrett: Spier, if I were you, I’d be sneaking in that dude’s window by now. Go by minimal recommendations. What’s the worst that could happen?

Leah: …

Garrett: Sorry Burke.

Simon: I promise I won’t follow Garrett’s advice, Leah.

* * *

  
**FROM: jacques**   
**TO: bluegreen118**   
**DATE: Oct 20, 2020 at 5:19 p.m.**   
**SUBJECT: Scrimmage**

Hey...just in the group chat and G invited me to your scrimmage on Saturday. It’s a lot easier to hide my pathetic face when it’s over texts. Can’t wait to see you in your costume. Love, Simon

**FROM: bluegreen118**   
**TO: jacques**   
**DATE: Oct 20, 2020 at 5:25 p.m.**   
**SUBJECT: Re: Scrimmage**

lol Garrett. If he knew, he’d probably drag me to your house. Love you too.

**FROM: jacques**   
**TO: bluegreen118**   
**DATE: Oct 20, 2020 at 5:29 p.m.**   
**SUBJECT: Costume??**

To make up for me not getting to see your dress rehearsal, do I get to aat least see a pic?

**FROM: bluegreen118**   
**TO: jacques**   
**DATE: Oct 20, 2020 at 5:31 p.m.**   
**SUBJECT: Re: Costume??**

As long as I get to see what you’re wearing, too. ;)


	10. Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my delay with this final chapter. Oof. Life.

**Voxer**

**jaques**  
Ok. I’m going to read my vlog script. Hope you’re having a great day. Garrett just chatted the group reminding us that we all have to drink since it’s the sixth week which is such a Garrett excuse. Haha.

 **jaques**  
Ok here goes.

Dear Bram,

I know this love has been fast. I know we haven’t “met.” I know we’ll have some questions to answer when we tell people, but I’m in this. Joy Oladokun’s “No Turning Back” has been on repeat for the last few days. I went down a rabbit hole adding new songs to my Pandemic Playlist, and I can’t stop listening to this one.

> “I'm gonna love you/  
>  Near or far/  
>  Gonna hold you like a treasure in my crackling heart/  
>  I don't wanna scare you/  
>  There's no need for a line”

“I don’t wanna scare you” even though I’m a little scared. I’m scared this isn’t real. I’m scared pandemic love is different and can’t last. I’m scared you won’t like me after we meet. (Is it Saturday yet?)

A bonus track for this week is Joy’s “Breathe Again.” I think you’ll like this one, too. Waiting to meet you in person feels a little like being back in the closet. I have this huge ass secret. I know it’s just a few more days. I’m so ready.

Love, Simon

p.s. Get ready to have your face kissed off.

*********

**bluegreen118**  
Hey! It’s not fair that you didn’t tell me about these songs. Haha. Wow. I can’t wait to see your video. I have class in a few, but I’ll send my interview soon. Oh and did you have targeted feedback you wanted?

* * *

“Simon!” Nora’s yelling up the stairs, “Bieber is having a cow and needs to go outside. I’ve got my hands full with supper! Si!!”

“Yeah! On my way! Let’s go, Biebs!”

“Is that what you’re wearing? Do you need to shower first? Gross, Si.”

“Nora. I’m going to the backyard.”

“Whatever. What if someone smells you from the street?”

“K, Nora. Your insult’s been noted.”

“Just trying to help, bro.”

**Voxer**

**bluegreen118**  
Hey. Just going to send part of the interview for now. I need to cut a couple of the files where we got off track during the interview.

 **bluegreen118**  
Best-Worst Interview Mom-3.mp4  
“So you talked about the best things you’ve seen at work since you started working on Covid-19. I have a personal question that I’m hoping you can help me with. I’ve been talking to this guy for a couple months now since school started. I told you about him; he’s my writing partner. I’m in love him, Mom. I know that sounds impossible and maybe naive. I want to meet him, but we’ve been waiting. His parents have been symptom-free for over a week and have tested negative twice. Can I safely go see him? He hasn’t been out of his house for ages, and we’ll keep following the guidelines.”

“Bram, I know we talked about this when you came out, but I need to remind you to use a condom. Every time. Including oral. And wear a mask out in public.”

 **bluegreen118**  
Simon. Turn around.

“It’s you. You’re here. How are you here?” I drop my phone and walk closer to Bram. “Can I...”

“Come here. I think this is the part where you’re supposed to kiss my face off.” And so I did and of course kissing him was everything.

“I can’t believe your mom said this was ok. I’d invite you in. Can you come in?”

“I was thinking maybe our first date could be at my place. If you want.”

“Like now?”

“I mean maybe you need to talk to your parents or something, but yes.”

“Play with Bieber for a minute while I go try to convince my parents that you’re not a stranger?”

“Of course. Look at his sweet face! Just so you know, Nora helped me get you outside. Tell her thanks.”

“Oh shit. That’s why she told me I should shower first. Haha.”

“You look adorable. You can shower at mine if you want.”

Be cool, Simon. “I. Yeah. Yep.” Bram’s blushing, too, and god, I’m done for. One more kiss before I go inside.

Nora knocks on the back door and then sticks her head out, “Si, Mom came upstairs and saw Bram. She has a million questions, but I held her off. Hey, Bram!”

*********

“I can’t believe my parents were so cool about this. I mean I know they don’t have as much control over my curfew or whatever, but I still thought they’d pull the cliche ‘you’re under our roof’ or ‘we’re in a pandemic.’”

“Or can you trust this random dude to not murder you?”

“Nah. I told them a little about my super sweet creative writing partner. I don’t think they’re worried. Plus your hands are at 10 and 3; you’re obviously not a murderer.” Bram grabs my hand. Jesus I can’t get my brain to function fully. “Are you even real?”

“I’m real, Simon.”

“Shit. I have 55 unread messages from the group chat. Think Garrett’ll forgive us?”

“Should we call?”

“Mmm. He can wait,” I say and kiss Bram’s hand. “I’m still not sure you’re real.”

 _Incoming call from Garrett._ I hit ignore, and a few seconds later Bram’s phone starts ringing. “Are we still ignoring him?” he asks as he pulls in front of a house.

“If this is your place, yeah. We’re ignoring Garrett. Besides, I kind of wanna see his face on Saturday when I crash your soccer masquerade.”

“This is it--the basement door through the yard here.” Bram pulls me into his apartment, and it’s actually bigger than I expected after seeing it on our video chats. “This is the living room and little kitchenette. Storage room that was filled before I moved in. My room and bathroom.”

“Of course it’s organized and clean and adorable,” I say as he kisses me and walks us back to his bed.

“Is this ok? I want to go slow for now.”

“I mean your mom had some good ideas, but yeah. I’m good with slow for now.”

“Ah. Let’s not talk about my mom right now,” Bram laughs against my mouth.

*********

  
**Group Chat**  
_Simon is calling the group chat._

“Hey! I need to show you something!”

“What’s up Spidey? Why’ve you ignored us for three days? Wait, are you at soccer?” Leah asks.

“Yeah. It just ended. Garrett’s coming over so I can show everyone at the same time.”

“OMG IS IT WAFFLE GUY?!” Abby squeals.

“Spier! Trick or treat, man! Thanks for coming!” Garrett says, “I really wanna hug you.”

“No hugs, G. We’re in a pandemic!” Nick yells.

“Bram! Come say hi to Spier,” Garrett says as Bram walks over.

“Hey, Simon. Good to see you,” he says as he pulls his mask down, and I kiss him, drop my phone, and then realize that Garrett has completely lost his shit.

“HOLY SHIT! BRAM IS WAFFLE GUY!!!!”

“So yeah. Creekwood, you all know Bram. Also known as waffle guy. Also known as the newest member of my quarantine bubble.”

The end. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you’re up for writing their screenplays, I have the prompt/outlines.


End file.
